


Diamonds Aren’t Everything

by Spidey_Sins



Series: Omegaverse Week [7]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Aged-Up Character(s), Alpha Peter Parker, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Courting Rituals, Gift Giving, M/M, Omega Tony Stark, Poor Peter Parker, courting gifts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:01:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28268799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spidey_Sins/pseuds/Spidey_Sins
Summary: Day 7: Courting for starkerfestivals omegaverse event on tumblr————The only issue was...courting required gifts. And Tony deserved expensive gifts.And Peter was extremely poor.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: Omegaverse Week [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2070888
Comments: 7
Kudos: 166





	Diamonds Aren’t Everything

**Author's Note:**

> The final fic I wrote for the event! Destined will still be continued in another part or two but this is the last separate fic! I hope everyone enjoys all of them 💕

It hadn’t taken long for Peter to decide that he wanted to court Tony.

Sure, the omega was older than him. And had been courted by dozens of people before. But Peter felt like maybe he had a chance. He and Tony were definitely close.

The only issue was...courting required gifts. And Tony deserved expensive gifts.

And Peter was extremely poor.

He wanted to believe that Tony cared about more than the money. That it really was the thought that counted. But there was a nagging voice in the back of his mind that insisted the omega wouldn’t accept cheap gifts and homemade things.

Even if that was all that Peter could offer.

So instead of actually talking to Tony about it, the alpha started leaving the gifts in secret.

———

“Tony, you’ve got another package,” Pepper told him as she passed by his office. She set the box inside the room before leaving again to take care of her own responsibilities.

“Another one?” The omega mused, going and grabbing it.

The box was neatly wrapped in crimson paper and had a nice gold bow to top it off. Just like the others.

Tony smiled at it fondly. Whoever was giving them to him apparently appreciated his colors. And he wouldn’t lie, he liked the coordinating presents.

Sitting back at his desk, he opened the present and purred softly when it revealed a new blanket. He instantly could envision it in his nest.

He brought the plush fabric up to his nose, taking a deep breath and smiling. The scent was light, but definitely still there.

Peter.

He knew exactly where the gifts were coming from. Although he wasn’t really sure why Peter didn’t give them to him himself or put his name anywhere on the packages.

The blanket was only the newest of many gifts he had gotten over the course of about a week.

There had been a plate of cookies first. And a note that said the purpose was for courting.

Tony wasn’t sure how he was supposed to feel, being courted when his suitor didn’t want to attach his names to the gifts. But he didn’t say anything.

Next had been a candle. It was scented like sweet, rich chocolate with a hint of spice. It almost matched the alpha it had been gifted by.

Then there had been a toy, of sorts. It seemed to be something to relieve stress (and it did, it stayed on Tony’s desk after he figured it out.) It was mechanical and had the signature handiwork of Peter.

Small gifts were left every day, something new and always exciting for Tony to open up.

He wrapped the new blanket around himself, scenting it quickly before turning back to his work. He needed to think of a way to tell Peter that he knew. And he needed to figure out how to tell him that he was ready for anything with the alpha.

———

As soon as Peter got the text, he was nervous.

It was simple. To the point. ‘Meet me upstairs, I need to talk to you.’

But it still made him extremely nervous. He had no idea what to expect.

Despite the anxiety, he made his way up to meet Tony anyways. His fingers tapped at his sides the entire ride up in the elevator and his reflection in the metal walls looked pale.

Then he was there.

The doors slid open, revealing the cozy living room and Tony sitting on the couch.

Peter couldn’t help but smile a little when he saw the blanket wrapped around the omega. At least he liked the gift. That made him feel good.

“Hey, Mr. Stark,” he said as lightly as he could manage. “You look comfortable.”

“I am, thank you. And it’s Tony. I keep telling you this.” The omega laughed softly. “Look, I really don’t know how to bring this up. It feels weird. I just...why don’t you bring the packages yourself?”

Peter’s cheeks flushed red. Tony knew it was him. “Wh-what? I don’t know what you mean.”

Tony laughed softly. “Peter, you’re a shit liar. Don’t even try.” He relaxed against the couch more, stretching. “Why don’t you ever put your name on it?”

The alpha didn’t answer. He felt like he was being made fun of. He knew it had been a stupid idea to try and court the omega. Tony would never want to be with a stupid kid like him.

“Cmon, talk to me. Why is it all in secret? Why couldn’t you just ask me in person?”

Peter glared at the floor. “I get it. You don’t have to rub it in.”

Tony blinked. “You get...what? What am I rubbing in?”

“You don’t want to do this, just don’t make fun of me for it. I’m sure you’ve got some other alpha giving you diamonds and real fur blankets and-“ he cut himself off, biting the inside of his cheek as his voice started getting tighter. He wouldn’t cry. He didn’t want to look like a baby.

The omega watched him, expression confused and then softening. “Peter. There’s no other alpha. Not that I’m entertaining, anyways. Only you.”

The alpha didn’t respond, staring at the floor.

“You’re worried about the gifts? I thought you knew me better than that, Pete.”

“But you always like expensive things,” Peter mumbled. “Always. You like...showing that stuff off.”

Tony smiled a little. “How much of that is show and how much is actually me? You know me. I’m the one you work on cars with. I’m the one you have to force to go to sleep because I forget. That’s me. I love the things you’ve given me.”

“You really do?”

“I really do. Any gift is perfect if it comes from my alpha.” He stopped talking, watching Peter to see if he reacted.

It took a couple minutes to set in. But a huge smile appeared once the alpha understood. “Your alpha?”

“I mean, if you want that. And I’m assuming you do. Courting and all.”

“Yes,” Peter whispered. “I want that so badly.”

“Then come here, alpha. Let’s keep talking.”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr at spidey-sins for more content!


End file.
